The Kickin Karaoke Partay!
by bakutaramaru
Summary: im throwing a karaoke party at mi house..hey whats hiei doing to me!and who knew yusuke had a sensitive side...oh and if you give me a good suggestion i will probibly put you in this and share the love dammit!


me:woot!!my first humorous thingie!!!

hiei:fanfiction...

me:that thingie!!!and ill get to be in this one...

hiei:thats bad...

me:yep cause u know what that means...

hiei:holy shit..shes gonna do it...

disclaimer:lalalalala huh oh yeah i dont own crap except me cds and karaoke machine...

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

me and kurama are over and my mansion reading shoen jump that is old and he continues forcing me to stop drooling over sasukes tight ass

me:kurama lets have a karaoke party...

kurama:were did that come from?

me:the nonexistant canival in my mind!!

kurama:ok...who should we invite?

me:yusuke hiei kuwabara jin touya and koemma

kurama:no girls except you?

me:nope i want all the guys for myself...

kurama:uhh ok...

(i go to the window and scream)HIEI YUSUKE JIN TOUYA KUWABARA AND KOEMMA GET UR ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE I KICK THEM!!!

(door bell)

(kurama opens door)hello people ummm...hiei why do you have roses?

hiei:none of your buisness...

kurama:ok then...

everybody gathers around kaaoke machine and tv place and i come out with cds.hiei comes up to me and gives me the roses.

me:hiei u shouldnt have!!

hiei:ill take them back then....

me:hiei u silly goose!!

hiei: TT'

me:anyway!!who wants to go first!?!?!i got daniel beddingfield 2000 hits and other thingies...basicly i got everything...

noone speaks

me:ok i pick hiei!!!

hiei:WHAT!?!?!(hiei blushes)

me:come on shy boy..you know you want too...

hiei:uhh...ok..

me:pick one!!!

hiei:uhh this one..

me:ok

(puts cd in)

(hiei starts getting into it)

me:ok hiei will now perform he dont love you like i love you by daniel beddingfield...

hiei:(sings really good)

(everyone except hiei)O

hiei:

_he dont love you like i love you_

_dont think about you like i think about you_

_he dont want to have your children_

_he dont wanna build his life around you_

hiei walks up to me and holds my hands while hes singing

everyone else is laughing their ass off

hiei:

_tell me i should not be feeling what_

_i am today_

_tell my to silence my heart_

_tell me weve been here before_

_and i will walk away from your love_

everyone finally starts getting the picture and silences down

_for there is a wall between you and i_

_and he hasnt been treating you right_

_ive been watching it all_

_ive seen you cry_

_and i just gotta tell you tonight_

i start crying a little and i smile and so does he

_that he dont love you like i love you_

_dont think about like i think about you_

_he dont wanna have your children_

_he dont wanna build his life around you_

_tell me this loves just a feeling and_

_will pass away_

_tell me your heart is a liar_

_tell me me youre not what i know you are_

_all that a man could desire_

_and he doesnt know_

_darling what hes got_

_but i would treasure you_

_if you give me a chance_

_i will make you smile_

_i will give you a love thats true_

everybody starts sobbing and hugging each other and..ugghh..

_so why can you not see_

_the place in your heart that was_

_made for me_

_why must you hidr yourself away_

_and why must you fight_

_the way that in holding your hand tonight_

_take the chance and give your heart to me_

he suddenly brings me close to him and we share a passionate kiss

everybody else is hooting and screaming congrats to hiei

we break apart

hiei:that was fun,...

me:oh wait till tonight

yusuke:woot go hiei!!!

me:hiei you can pick now....

hiei:ok i choose.......

hahahahahahahahahahausukcersdontyahatemenowiknowyoudohahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahah

me:if you just read that and are a hiei lover pretend that u were in my place

ahh dammit i got a krick in my neck!!

hiei:let me help you with that...

me:> :)

review and no FUCKING FLAMES!!!oh and i want sugestions!!!


End file.
